


Not Cool

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Multi, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst visiting Mrennenimus IV, Spock, Uhura, and Kirk ride a dirty dinosaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cool

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: "Drabble" for “spock/kirk/uhura” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/). Inspired by [Garfunkel and Oates.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMKyKS2LGyI) Also, probably should have said apatosaurus, but I guess I’m writing in layman. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Mrennenimus IV is a strange place, but it’s more than suitable for shore leave. When Nyota first beamed down with her captain and her Vulcan, she didn’t expect to end the day sandwiched between them. Well, not like _this_ anyway. 

‘This’ is the three of them essentially riding a dinosaur. The way the feline-like king talks, one would think it a horse, but it’s the closest living thing to a brontosaurus Nyota’s ever seen. It’s smaller, fortunately. Long neck, small head, longer tail. It’s somewhere between the size of a mare and an elephant, far more horizontal than vertical. All of its skin is scaly and strange, greenish grey, but it’s warm against her thighs. Her muscles are constantly tense, holding on.

Spock sits in front, hands on the silky fabric vaguely resembling reins, right up against the neck. Nyota sits behind him, arms around his sides for support, and Jim sits behind her, clinging to her waist. The odd slope of the creature’s back keeps them all tight together, in the sort of too-intimate way that she only allows because she’s already been intimate with these two. Still, it makes it awkward to look down at the Mrennenimus king, who stands on the grass outside the castle walls and tells them cheerfully, “Have an excvellent run, honourved guests!”

Jim calls down, “Thanks!” It’s a clear blue sky, twin suns high in the air, the field before them lush with rich fields of grass and alien flowers. They’ve already been instructed on how to ride.

In front, Spock murmurs, “Fascinating.” And then he glances backwards; Nyota gives him an encouraging nod: ready. Or as ready as she’ll ever be. Neither check with Jim; he’s always up for an adventure. His grip tightens around Nyota’s body, probably sensing the start line. Spock’s arms move back, reins in check.

And just like that, the creature takes off.

Nyota yelps instantly, but Jim’s scream is louder—the movement is instantaneous and lightning speed. It’s high up in the air and down to the earth again, thick legs thundering so hard against the ground that they might as well be in an earthquake. Nyota’s grip is vice-like, both her arms around Spock and her legs around the beast. If Spock were any less strong, not a Vulcan, she’d probably be crushing his organs. The next step— _leap_ —has an even higher arch, and Jim slams in behind her, flattening her into Spock’s body. Her breasts squish into the curve of his back, thighs spreading wider, the strip of bare skin between her high skirt and boots slipping along the black fabric of his pants. Jim’s legs are behind her, his strong chest just as hard against her back. His arms are rigid, but careful, moments away from cutting off her air. Another several meters at a time, and his chin smacks into her skull. 

It’s almost like the air is thinner up here, or maybe the wind is just making her heady, the way her small body’s being rocked back and forth making her dizzy. She’d be terrified if it weren’t for the two men on either side of her, grounding and shielding and, from the way Jim’s reacting, just as terrifying to him, at least. Spock’s fine. Of course he’s fine. She clings to his back like a steadying rock, unshakable. 

The creature’s moving too fast for Nyota’s eyes to process what they pass; the scenery all blurs together in a rush of colours. They’re just supposed to be exploring the fields, circling around back to the castle, experiencing new worlds. There’s not much of the journey Nyota can experience: the ride itself is using up all her senses. There’s something strange about the beast’s leathery body beneath her, and it takes her a few agonizing moments to realize what it is. 

It’s practically _vibrating._

Beneath the tight skin, the tiny scales, tense muscles are unwinding and undulating, moving against her crotch as she’s steadily rocked between two handsome men, inadvertently grinding against them. Heat rushes to her cheeks as she realizes it, but it’s nothing to the heat beneath her; the creature is a great, vibrating furnace, moving against the thin fabric of her panties. Her dress is spread too wide, hiked too far up her thighs to offer any protection. When it shifts on the next leap, one of the subtle ridges on its surface slides against her slit, rubbing into it as gravity takes her into Spock again. She bites her lip to stifle her reaction, but her hips are forced to grind into his taut ass. Behind her, Jim’s firm crotch is giving her the same treatment. His hands stay respectively above her waist, but she can feel the outline of his package through both their uniforms, nestled firmly against her rear. The creatures moves, lets them slide apart, and slams them together again. Nyota winces and clenches her fists. She wants to run her hands down Spock’s strong body, but she resists. They’re on a mission with royalty, for goodness’ sake. 

She’s vaguely impressed that Jim’s faring better. He’s the worst of them, and somehow, he has yet to reach down and cup her pussy through her dress. She wishes he would. The creature seems to hum and purr against her, and she finds herself shamefully growing wet. Her panties are ground up into her crease by the hard ridges below her, clinging with her own moisture. The creature’s moving too often for her to tell, but she thinks Jim might be hard behind her. 

Jim’s arm straightens in between leaps, trying to reach for Spock, but he doesn’t react, keeps steering the creature on. Trust Spock to not get horny from riding a dinosaur. Nyota has half a mind to grab his clothed crotch and demand he pull to a stop and ravish both of them, but a stern sense of professionalism holds her back. Besides, he’s steering; he can’t be interrupted. But he has such a thick, long, gorgeous cock, and if she just slipped her fingers into his pants right now, she could...

The creature veers in the air suddenly, up on two legs, and Nyota’s knocked roughly back into Jim, Spock crushing her down, and the strangled howl it makes covers her own filthy moan. It makes a sharp turn and bounds off in another direction, whipping her tied hair around and grating her breasts against Spock’s shoulder blades. She doesn’t even need to hold on and hump him: the creature does it for her. It’s turning her into an animal, making her rut against one of her men, the other doing the same to her. At least their positions aren’t reversed; it would be far more shameful to have Spock witnessing this than Jim. On the next leap, she’s sure that he’s hard when he falls against her. But he doesn’t moan like she does, doesn’t subtly rock his hips. She’s _so_ wet. If she concentrates, she can smell the raw scent of _Spock_ before her and Jim’s cologne behind her. 

And then the creature’s slowing down, and it’s still moving torturously, still gyrating against her pussy, still sliding them together. But it gives her a chance to do her own movement, to play at least some part, and then it skids to an abrupt halt, so sharp that it tosses Jim and Nyota forward. They hit Spock so forcefully that they nearly all topple off. Instead of scrambling for purchase, Nyota buries her face in the crook of Spock’s neck and lets out a horrible, lewd moan, while her hips give a final buck and she comes, soaking right through her panties. Behind her, Jim’s panting, chin hooked over her shoulder. 

While Spock looks curiously back at her, Jim murmurs, “Naughty girl,” in her ear. She’s too spent to reply. 

So she just elbows him in the ribs and ignores his yelp. He’s still hard, and when she darts a hand down to check, Spock’s crotch is half-tented. She looks up at him, still struggling for air herself, and Spock’s cheeks tint with the faintest shade of green, quickly looking aside. 

The king yells up to them, “Did you have a good ride, honourved guests?” And Nyota nearly jumps at the reminder that they’re in public. Diplomatic relations public. And she just _came_.

Before Spock can answer, Jim yells down, “Yes, but I think we’ll take a look at those plants on the other side of the field if you don’t mind.”

And then he hisses fiercely to Spock, right over Nyota’s shoulder, “Get us to the end of that field and off this crazy sex machine.”

Lifting one perfectly arched brow, Spock corrects, “Mrennenimian Apatoseronus, Captain.” And he promptly sets the dinosaur sex machine back in motion.


End file.
